You're Who?
by Jambo and Hutchie
Summary: "Ever felt used? Like people don't see you for the real you? That's exactly why I've chosen to do this." Famous actor, Jesse Swanson has had enough of fake relationships, girls just using him for his money so he finally decided to change things up a bit, find a real relationship, someone who loves him for who he is...is it really that hard? Collaborated fic with rachelhutchie
1. Chapter 1

**That's right, our fellow nerds! we are starting a new Jeca story! whoop whoop! don't worry if you read our Jaubrey fic "a Voice to Match a Heart" that's still happening too!**

**If you're new to our stories and have an instagram don't forget to follow us JamboandHutchie**

**Hope you enjoy guys! :)**

* * *

**You're Who?**

"I can't take it anymore dude!" Jesse slammed the door of the average two-bedroom apartment he shared with his roommate and best friend, Donald. Just as he said, Jesse couldn't take it, he was sick of girls throwing themselves at him and when he actually did try to date them, it would always turn out that he was just being used for his money. Don't get him wrong, he loved his career, where would he be without it? But all the publicity does get a little much at times especially when all you want is a genuine relationship.

"Woa! Dude could you be any louder?" Jesse wasn't the only one annoyed with the whole situation, Donald was too, he hated that girls actually used him that way, yeah Donald was quite the "player" himself but he knew Jesse wasn't that kind of guy.

"I'm not in the mood, man" Jesse dropped down on the couch with a huff. Donald removed his laptop from his lap and faced Jesse, giving him his full attention. "I mean...I don't get it, I would never take advantage of a woman in any shape or form yet girls think it's okay to do it to me?!".

"There must be _one_ good think about hot chicks throwing themselves at you...getting laid maybe?" He suggested, nudging Jesse in a playful manner. Judging by his expression, Jesse was certainly not in the mood for jokes right now "Ah okay, maybe not...Uh why don't you tell me what happened?".

"Fine...It basically goes how any other date ends"

* * *

_Jesse sat fidgeting with the silver fork to the left of his napkin. This wasn't like him, being an actor usually gave him natural charisma but he had been nervous about his date with Christina. She was a gorgeous long legged blonde and she definitely knew it. He had been anxious about asking her out, for the rising star, that was in the film industry, he didn't allow for it to go to his head. Christina had been one of the sound engineers on one of his recent film sets, that's when he had caught sight of her. Her hair bounced in perfect curls and she had one of those million dollars, but he wasn't all about the outside. Jesse prided himself on being a soppy, old-school romantic and believed brains were better than beauty. _

_"You know I've seen like, ALL of your movies...My favourite HAS GOT BE "LOVERS IN THE NIGHT" she gushed across the table from him.'And it's begun' he thought to himself. This was a common occurrence, girls would come across as relaxed and genuinely laid back but as soon as they got to one on one with him, they would put him on a pedestal and forget that he was just a regular guy looking for the right girl._

_"Um, thanks Christine"_

_"Oh My God, Jesse Swanson just gave me a nickname, I'm gonna tweet this, god you're adorable and like so handsome!" he shrugged awkwardly at her...Over-excitement?_

_The rest of the date had progressed in the same manner. Christina, being too starstruck to make regular conversation. At the end of the night he drove her home and bid her a dutiful "good night"._

* * *

"Yeah, must be hard having babes throwing themselves at you" Donald smirked, earning himself a glare from the man on his right.

"You don't understand dude" Jesse let out a groan of frustration as he got up from his seat. Donald could sit and listen when he wanted to but other times he would just play around and it annoyed Jesse to no end. "I want a lasting relationship, someone to love and cherish, maybe even share my life with" He trudged through to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. "I'm 25, I wanna start settling down with someone special!" he called through to Donald although, knowing Donald, he had probably went back on his laptop, ignoring Jesse completely. Since he hasn't had to be on set recently, Jesse allowed his stubble to grow out. He was always told to be cleanly shaven for all his roles so he loved letting himself go when he didn't have any work to do. After rinsing his face with a splash of water, an idea struck him. Maybe if he covered himself up a little while he met someone then maybe, just maybe he would have a shot. He quickly entered his bedroom and rummaged through his drawers, removing his sunglasses. He placed them on along with his Boston RedSox baseball cap that had always sat upon his clothes drawer, funnily enough hardly ever being used. Looking in the mirror again, he had managed to convince himself that he was a new man, with his whole scruffy guy look. "Hey Donald, do I look any different?" Jesse made his way back into the living room and stood in front of his roommate, waiting upon his reaction. Donald glanced up from his laptop for literally 2 seconds before dropping his gaze back to his screen.

"Nope" he replied simply. Jesse ran his hand down his face at his roommate's ignorance.

"You know what dude? I'm going for a drive" Jesse threw his arms in the air, grabbing his car keys off the coffee table on his way to the front door.

"Where?" After snapping back to reality, Donald finally became concerned; after all it was already 8pm.

"I don't know yet, I'll be back later" Jesse swung open the front door and slammed it for a second time that night but this time less deliberate.

* * *

After letting out a chain of cusses due to his car failing to start, he was finally on the road, he had no clue where he was going nor did he actually care. He would do this often, drive around town with the windows down in his black 1969 Chevrolet Camaro. The car was his dads dream car, the car that his father had saved up for over all those years...but one day when his dad had went for a walk around the city, that had just so happened to be the day when 9/11 occurred and sadly, Jesse's father was killed during the event leaving the Swanson family heartbroken and empty inside. By the time Jesse reached the age of 16 and had learned to drive, his mother gave him the ownership of the 1969 Chevrolet, and now that is the only thing he really has left of his father.

Jesse had now drove for about an hour and a half and wound up at a small bar, it was a little isolated from the rest of town and it didn't seem to busy so Jesse pulled up in the small car park and exited his car, only to be met with the bitter autumn air. He rubbed his hands together, trying to get some heat back into them as he entered the bar. Just as he thought, the place was practically empty; music wasn't too loud and not too many drunks singing at the top of their lungs. He walked over to the bar and just as he was going to get the bartender's attention another thing caught his ear causing him to whip his head to his left.

"Dude! Get your hands off me!"A clearly drunken man was trying to inappropriately touch a vulnerable brunette woman who was standing a few feet away from Jesse. Jesse hated the fact that men thought they were better than woman and always tried to take advantage of them, like the scene in front of him, made his blood boil. Jesse wasn't just going to stand there and watch this girl struggle so he walked up to the drunk, grabbed a fistful of his shirt from behind his neck and pulled him off the brunette.

"What do you think you're doing dude?" Jesse asked through gritted teeth "Never mind, just don't do it again! Treating a woman like that, you sick bastard!" He spat, finally letting the man go, who walked off in the other direction without another word being said.

"Thanks for that" Jesse turned around to find the petit brunette thanking him, a smile crept over his face at the innocent look across her features.

"Really its fine" he said dusting himself off slightly, about to return to his bar stool before she grabbed his arm and spun him around, 'oh god here it comes' He thought to himself, here comes the pictures and signings.

"Hey at least let me buy you a drink for saving my ass back there" she smiled up at him. 'Huh maybe the realisation hasn't quite hit her yet' He thought to himself as they sat down at the bar together. She called over the dark haired bartender over and he stood in front of us, waiting to take our orders. "So what's your poison?" she asked turning to face him "It's on me, saying that I get my drinks for free since I work here but it still counts" he chuckled at her.

"Well since you're buying, slash, using your free drink privilege, I'll have a Martini"

"Shaken or stirred?" she asked looking back at the menu in her hands.

"I'll have it shaken, like Mr Bond" she cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow.

"Mr Bond?...wait is that a James Bond reference? No point dude, I don't like movies" she said offhandedly, once again turning he attention back to the menu. At the sound of this, Jesse's eyebrows shot up to his hairline.

"What?!" 'Yes! She doesn't watch movies' On the inside he was glad that she didn't watch movies but on the outside he was surprised because movies are the greatest thing on earth. "how can you not like movies?"

"I'm sorry I didn't know it was mandatory to like movies" sarcasm hanging onto her every word 'this is it, this is my chance' He thought, maybe this is his chance "Here you go weirdo, one SHAKEN Martini" she placed the glass directly in-front of him. "By the way what's your name? I never caught it when you were too busy pulling assholes off of short vulnerable women" she smirked.

"Um Jesse...Jesse Swanson" ' that's it now or never'

"You sure about that?" she chuckled to herself 'no reaction to my name that can only be a good thing, cant it?' "So Mr Swanson tell me about yourself"

"Not much to tell really, What you see is what you get. I was raised by a close-knit group of assassins and together we fought crime all over New York City till I was 21" her shoulders dropped and she gave him an incredulous look over the rim of her glass of coke "Jeeze, okay so the New York bit was true, Um, my Mom raised me on her own in a small neighbourhood in Manhattan, usual childhood then I went to college but dropped out when some stuff came up and I couldn't continue. Then when I was 21 I moved out here with my buddy Donald and we share an apartment." He smiled as he thought of home. The thought of the look of excitement mixed with fear when he told his mom about him finally receiving his big break into the Hollywood scene. She had been so supportive of his dreams.

"You still with me there Swanson" the small brunette waving her hand in front of his face, he shook his head slightly.

"Yeah just thinking of home" he almost hummed "So what's your story um...?"

"Beca" she filled in for him "well I was raised by a group of ninja Tibetan Monks who had a rival group of Assassins in New York...so I'll have to kill you now" she smirked and made a gun shape with her hand and pointed it at him, he simply smiled and laughed.

"Ha! That's where I have you fooled, you see I've already put poison in your cola, I'm just too good...and since when did ninjas use guns?" they both broke into a fit of laughter.

"Well I'm sorry my ninja skills are not up to scratch with your stereotypical views" she stuck her tongue out at him, only to make him smile. "Well I was brought up here in Atlanta, by my mom, my dad walked out on us when I was three. He tried to mend the bridges that he burnt by forcing me to attend college for a year at Barden university. We had an agreement that he would help me move to LA and cover the first three months rent but after that I was on my own. You see I wanna make it in the music business. But I didn't go to all my classes and he called off the deal, so now I work here and there making ends meet."

"Don't give up on your dreams, they always come true" He smirked as he took another sip of his Martini, thinking of how all of his dreams came true except from one. Love.

"Yeah, whatever, if they did would I still be working at a bar at the age of 27?" she scoffed, finishing off the rest of her coke.

"Just you wait, trust me on this one".

Jesse and Beca had really hit things off, learning new things about each other, laughing and joking,, finding things in common. They had been so caught up in their conversation that neither of them realised the time.

"Wow, we've been talking for 2 and a half hours" Beca set her phone in front of her and Jesse's eyes widened.

"2 and a half hours?" he asked incredulously. Beca simply nodded her head, smirking at Jesse's panicked reaction. He pulled out his wallet, only to find loose change; he had spent most of his money on drinks. "Shit how am I gonna get home, I've spent all my money and I can't drive cause I've been drinking!" He said to no-one in particular, resting his head on the bar.

"Hey listen" Beca nudged his arm causing him to sit up and face her. "Since you got that dude away from me and all I can let you crash on my couch tonight, I'll drive you here in the morning to pick up your car and don't worry I've not been drinking" she offered.

"Really?" Jesse seemed way too over-eager and he cringed at the fact. "That'd be great, thanks so much, what can I do to pay you back?" he asked her as Beca paid for her last drink and led Jesse out of the bar.

"I'll think of something, don't you worry" she spun her head around, flashing him a smirk as they reached her car. They both climbed into the car and Beca started it before pulling out of the car park.

"Hey I hope you don't think I was just making that up just to let me sleep at your place"

"I hope you weren't" She smirked. "So what brings you out here? I've never seen you around"

"Yeah I kinda just had a bad date, my roommate wasn't cooperating so I came for a drive...you live nearby?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah, like 10 minutes away" she chuckled. "Y'know something? I haven't actually seen the face of "my knight in shining armour" due to the hat and sunglasses" She pointed out, waving her hand in his direction as she tried to focus on the road. He took a minute to decide what to actually do, then deciding to remove the hat and sunglasses because if she couldn't recognise his name, she surely wouldn't recognise his face. "Dude you're gonna have to shave soon" she scrunched up her face as she watched him remove the accessories that were no longer needed. "Don't get me wrong I like a little stubble on guys it's just when it gets a little too much it grosses me out".

"Is this your way of flirting with me? Telling me your preference of facial hair so I know better for next time" Jesse waggled his eyebrows playfully at her and in return she just flipped him off, not breaking her view from the road.

"Just because I'm letting you crash does _not_ mean we've got a "thing". 'Oh you'll see' Jesse thought to himself, he was gonna do his best to get this girl to fall for him, that's right him, not his fame, not his fortune. Him.

* * *

The drive was soon over and the pair had made it up the elevator to Beca's small, one bedroom apartment. Jesse was quick to make himself at home, taking his shoes off and kicking his feet up onto the couch as Beca left the room to get an extra pillow and blanket.

"You have a habit of making yourself at home, did you know that?" You couldn't really see Beca's full form as she walked across the room, holding a pillow in her hand with a blanket draped over her.

"Maybe" Jesse challenged, swinging his legs around so he was sitting upright again. She literally threw the blanket and pillow at his face causing him to fall back into the couch. "Thanks for your kind hospitality" He said sarcastically earning himself a glare.

"I could easily kick your sorry, broke ass out on the street and leave you there to starve" She threatened, Jesse raised his arms in defence, pushing the blanket off his lap. "If you wake up before me, don't do anything that can wake me up, that's when I really will kick you out on the curb"

"Got it" Jesse chuckled, watching Beca walk towards her bedroom, he isn't gonna kid himself, he was doing his best keeping his eyes above her waist. He waited until she had closed her door before he removed his shirt and jeans, leaving him in his boxer shorts. It wasn't that he was embarrassed about his body he just didn't want to freak the poor girl out, after all she's doing him a favour, I mean they barely know each other and she's letting some random dude crash at her place? He set the pillow in the right position and covered himself in the blanket, he quickly texted Donald saying that he just crashed at a local motel because he was quite a bit away, once he set his phone down on the coffee table he allowed himself to drift off to sleep. He wasn't going to give up on Beca, she was different, a good kind of different.

* * *

**Tell us what you think, I'm personally already in love with it and we hope you are too so leave us a wee review telling us about your thoughts or questions! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys enjoying this so far? please let us know! :)**

* * *

**You're Who?**

Beca woke up the next morning at the relatively early time (for her anyways) of 10am. The thought of getting out of bed in the morning pained her, mornings were the thing she hated the most. Although there was thing that managed to get her to push herself out of bed this morning. Jesse, the guy that she willingly let stay overnight at her apartment. She wasn't gonna lie, Jesse seemed like a genuine nice guy unlike some of the other men she had been with in her past, that really only used her for sex. Reluctantly, swinging her legs over the side on her bed, she pulled her hair up into a messy bun before standing up and stretching her arms above her head. She had decided to actually make an effort and at least put a bra on.

In the living room, Jesse had been awake for a couple of hours now. He just lay there staring at the ceiling until he decided to sit up to check his phone. Just as he was about to pick it up, the mail that was placed next to it caught his eyes. He wasn't going to be creepy and open it; he was just...curious so he picked it up and turned it over, reading who it was addressed to: _Miss Rebecca Mitchell_. 'Rebecca, huh? She introduced herself as Beca, maybe it's just her nickname.' Jesse thought to himself and just as he was about to set the mail back down in its original position, Beca emerged from her bedroom and as soon as she caught what Jesse was up to, she crossed her arms across her chest.

"So you read through people's mail?" Beca smirked, unfolding her arms, moving the blankets onto Jesse's lap so she could take a seat next to him. Neither of the two seemed to be bothered by the fact that the other had only little clothing on, Jesse was still only in his boxer shorts and Beca was in her short pyjama shorts and white tank top.

"I think you'll find that I don't...Miss Rebecca Mitchell" Jesse smirked, waiting on her reaction to him using her full name. Beca only cringed at this, she hated her name, so she settled with a nickname she had been given to her when she was young.

"Don't use Rebecca, I hate it" Beca said this seriously, just to make sure Jesse realised she wasn't joking around. Jesse didn't push the subject, instead he simply nodded and grabbed his t-shirt off the floor and pulled it over his head "Aw, I was enjoying the view" Beca pouted sarcastically before sticking her tongue out at him.

"Bet you were" He winked, quickly standing up and turning away as he got back into his jeans, hoping that he didn't come off as creepy as he sent her that wink. Fastening his belt, he sheepishly turned back around to find her biting her bottom lip to keep herself from laughing. "What're you laughing at?" he muttered, trying not to smile but he couldn't help it, her little smirk was infectious.

"You're blushing like hell" She raised her hand up to her mouth, hiding the growing smirk. This only made Jesse blush harder. Leaving the giggling brunette behind him, Jesse huffed his way to the bathroom to freshen up. Beca on the other hand decided now was the time to get dressed so she could take Jesse to pick up his car as soon as possible, no, she didn't mind having Jesse in her company in fact she would love to spend more time with him but she did have things she had to do today.

* * *

"Dude, do you always wear the hat and glasses?" Beca had just finished her makeup and came into the living room to find Jesse, fixing his hat and glasses. Jesse wasn't ready to tell her the real reason why he was covering his face; he wanted her to fall in love with him before finding out about all the fame just to make sure she was genuinely in love with him.

"Uh yeah, I never knew it was crime" Jesse shot back, running his fingers through is still-growing stubble.

"Oh I'm sorry" Sarcastically, Beca threw her hands in the air before grabbing her car keys off the table. "Do you wanna get your car or not?"

"Split personality?" Jesse mumbled to himself and turning around to see Beca trying to look as serious as possible yet still failing miserably since Jesse flashed the goofiest of grins. "Come on then weirdo, let's go and pick up my precious car!" In Beca's opinion Jesse was far too bright at this time in the morning, she liked to take her time, have a nice hot shower, her morning coffee but nope, Jesse just so happened to step into her life and now she's had none of that this morning which hadn't put her in the best of moods.

"You may want to put your socks and shoes on...y'know don't want you to catch a cold...or give people the impression that you're actually a hobo and now that I think about it you're already heading in the right direction considering that _thing_ you are growing on your face" She said with a poker face, staring at his feet. He pulled his socks on and looked back up at Beca.

"Okay, okay I'll shave..._just_ _for you_" He said in a baby voice causing Beca to screw up her face.

"Who says I'm gonna see you again? What if this was some sort of...one night stand? But nothing actually happened?" She tried to think of a smart remark, she really did but her mind doesn't work properly at this time of the morning so all of her remarks are stupid and pathetic compared to any other Beca comment. Jesse only scoffed as he tied his shoes.

"The fact that you have told me your preference of facial hair and now you're insulting mine, if I didn't know any better I would say that you're into me, Mitchell" Jesse wriggled his eyebrows as he stood back up, dusting himself off in the process.

"Keep telling yourself that buddy...now are we going or not?" Beca was beginning to get beyond frustrated and the man's antics. Beca did happen to be lying; she was strangely attracted to this random stranger, as much as she didn't want to be she couldn't stop it.

"Okay! Jesus!" Jesse swiped his car keys off the table and Jesse being the gentleman that he is, opened the front door allowing Beca to exit first.

* * *

Beca leaned against the hood of her own car as she watched Jesse and his car reunite, her eyes widened as she watched him walk over to a very clean looking black 1969 Chevrolet Camaro.

"Dude, no way that's your car" She thought he was only messing with her until he unlocked to door, giving her a smug look over his shoulder. "I thought you didn't have much money? Yet you can afford a car like _that_?" Neither of them thought of actually walking up to each other to talk, instead they would just shout across the car park.

"My dad gave me it" Jesse hung his head and went quiet as he mentioned his dad, he hated talking about it, being only 14 when he died was pretty hard. Beca noticed his sudden change of mood, she didn't know what to do, she didn't really like helping people with their problems, as mean as that sounds she just wasn't very good at it. She slowly walked towards him but just as Jesse noticed he climbed into the car and rolled the window down. "Uh, it was nice getting to know you Beca, maybe I'll see you around?" he asked hopefully. Beca hates to admit it but she didn't want him to go after all, she wanted to spend more time with him.

"Um, yeah, I guess" Beca nodded, stuffing her hands into the pockets of her jeans before walking off in to opposite direction towards her car. Jesse rolled his window back up, why couldn't he just man up and ask the girl out on a date?! He let out a content sigh and decided he better text Donald to tell him that he was on his way home...But there was only one problem...as he reached for his phone out of his pocket, it wasn't there...'shit I must have left it at Beca's place' he thought to himself as he quickly rolled the window down.

"Oi Mitchell!" He called and by this point Beca had already got into her car; luckily she heard him so she rolled down her window and stuck her head out of the car.

"What is it now Swanson?" She asked along with an eye roll.

"Any chance of going back to your place? I kinda forgot my phone" Beca chewed on her bottom lip and glanced to her left as she thought about it. Was he just making up excuses to get in her house again? For all she knew the guy could be a rapist, but nevertheless she agreed to let him come back.

"Um okay, you're not just making up excuses are you?" Beca narrowed her eyes at the man across the car park.

"Of course not, who do you think I am? One of the assholes that try to touch your lady business without your consent?" Jesse chuckled at Beca's expression she made listening to his choice of words.

"You're like a lost puppy, I gave you a home for the night and now you won't leave me alone"

"I have that effect on people" he chuckled.

"Just follow me home, okay?" Beca rolled her eyes as she rolled down her window, starting her car before pulling out of the car park and Jesse quickly followed suit.

Jesse was so tempted to show off his car and when they came to an empty road he did just that. He put his foot down on the gas and whizzed past Beca, swerving back into the right lane so he was now the one leading the way. Jesse laughed to himself has he checked the mirror to find Beca sticking her middle finger at him out the window. She still happened to come off as attractive to him even though some of the things she did were certainly not attractive to other people; Jesse loved all the little quirks.

"Show off!" Beca shouted out the window. Jesse snorted out a laugh. Not long after they wound up, at Beca's apartment. "Right, stay here, I'll get your phone, I'm not taking my chances just in case you are "one of those assholes that touches my lady business without my consent" she smirked, quoting him from earlier before entering her apartment building. 'Man up, Jesse! Just ask her out on a date! How hard can it be? Girls are throwing themselves at you all the time!' Jesse's mind raced, he wanted to ask her out so badly, and he really liked Beca, even though he hasn't known her for that long, she seemed like an easy person to get along with.

This was his chance; Beca exited the main doors of her apartment building holding his phone in her hand. Jesse nervously got out his car and began playing with his fingers, only looking up when he felt the presence of Beca standing in front of him.

"Oh, thanks" he cleared his throat, trying not to seem nervous in front of Beca.

"Uh, no problem" Just as she was about to spin around, Jesse stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey um Beca?"

"Yeah?" she asked slowly.

"Since you let me crash and everything, the least I could do was take you out?" I came out more like a hopeful question.

"Uh...um well I guess that would be alright" A smile tugged at the corners of Beca's lips. She wouldn't mind that at all actually, it's been a long time since she's been asked out on a proper date as she said in the past; men have just used her as a sex toy.

"Great!" Jesse seemed a little more enthusiastic than he had planned. "Um, how about tomorrow, Friday?" He asked quickly, when he got excited about something, Jesse would find himself talking 10x quicker. Beca only laughed at him and glanced down at her feet.

"Sounds great" she chuckled "Here, put your number in" Beca handed him her phone, allowing him to store his number.

"Here you go" Jesse wore his playful smirk and Beca narrowed her eyes suspiciously before checking what he had did to her phone.

"Assassin J? Seriously dude?...you're such a child" Beca shook her head and put her phone away again.

"I'll pick you up at your place tomorrow" Jesse said as he climbed back into his car.

"Okay, thanks" she smiled "Bye Jesse" Jesse can't really remember a time Beca had actually used his first name, she would just call him 'Swanson' maybe he's getting somewhere just maybe.

* * *

"I got a date! Dude I got a date!" Jesse rushed into his apartment with a smile on his face that stretched from ear to ear.

"Dude, you always have a date though" Donald called from the kitchen. Jesse ran to the doorframe of the kitchen and leaned against it, getting his breath back because he was too excited to take the lift so he ran up the 5 flights of stairs.

"No, this one's better, she doesn't know me!"

"That makes the situation better _because?_..." Donald trailed off, highly confused by this statement.

"Wait..." Jesse pulled out the coke from the fridge and poured himself a glass "Let me rephrase that...She doesn't know I'm famous"

"Um okay? Did you like use a fake name?" Jesse shook his head as he took a sip of his coke.

"Nope, she knows my real name but she doesn't really watch movies so she has no clue who I actually am" He explained to his roommate, who was starting to understand what Jesse was trying to get across. "But there is something she wants"

"What? She has you whipped already?" Donald scoffed.

"No" Jesse defended, setting his glass down in front of him "She wants me to get rid of, as she calls it "_that thing on my face" _He air-quoted before scratching his stubble that he was going to miss.

"Dude, she's making you shave, that's not a good start...oh by the way did you happen to fuck her last night? That's where you were!"Donald pointed his finger accusingly at Jesse but just face palmed at his oblivious friend.

"No, I did not _fuck_ her last night, I just so happened to pull some asshole off her at the bar, we started talking, getting to know each other and at the end of the night I had no money left so she let me crash at hers, no big deal." Jesse shrugged it off, not wanting to make a huge deal of it.

"Whatever dude but if that was me last night I would have shown her a good time" Donald walked out of the kitchen, hitting the on switch of the TV on the passing.

"I'm sure you would've but then miss that opportunity that the girl just might be your soul mate and you blow it on some one night stand?" Jesse soon followed him through, taking a seat next to him. Jesse was serious about love, he always believed in true love and happy endings even if Donald here didn't.

* * *

That night Jesse went to sleep with a smile on his face, he had felt like he had made a good first impression on Beca so here's hoping he can take it a step further with her.

* * *

**So next chapter will include the date which I hope you're all looking forward to, any questions please ask, thanks nerds! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey nerds! it's been a while, busy last week of school but we are free now! Christmas!**

**Anyways how you guys enjoying this story? we wanna know what you guys like and what you want to see more of!**

* * *

**You're Who?**

Jesse stood staring in the mirror, heat radiating off his bare chest from his recent shower.

"Goodbye old friend" He mumbled to himself, scratching his stubble that he had to finally shave off this morning because today was the day he was going on a date with Beca, the witty and sarcastic girl he stumbled across at a bar one night. After letting out a sigh, Jesse splashed his face with warm water before applying the shaving foam where needed. After shaving and using his favourite after shave, Jesse ran his fingers over his now-smooth chin. He wondered if shaving would be too risky, he might get caught when he's out with Beca...Shit, he still didn't even know where he was taking Beca. Somewhere a little more isolated...where not many people go. That's when it clicked, he could take her to the lake, he knew not many people went there because often he would sit on the pier, let his feet dangle in the water and just think things over whenever he was angry, frustrated or stressed. It was a little out the way of everything else so there was no noise from busy streets just the calming sound of birds and the slight rustle of trees if it was windy.

"So where are you exactly taking this chick?!" Donald's voice rung throughout the house when Jesse exited the bathroom into the hall.

"The lake!" Jesse called back despite not knowing what room Donald was actually in. Jesse shuffled around his room, half naked trying to decide what to wear. "Wow, I'm in some chick flick except I'm the girl" he mumbled to himself, holding up a white button-up shirt in one hand and a blue button-up in the other. "I never knew this could be so hard, god now I'm talking to myself, I'm officially losing it" He muttered to himself as he held each shirt up against himself. Eventually settling on the white one, he set it on his bed before rummaging through his underwear drawer, pulling out a pair of socks and a pair of shorts. After putting his underwear and a pair of dark blue jeans on, he buttoned up his shirt and pulled out a blue tie. Hoping to go for the smart-casual look, he pulled his blue hoodie out of the closet and shrugged it on, leaving it unzipped. Although it was October, it wasn't _that_ cold during the day, so a hoodie would be warm enough.

"Why are you leaving so early?" Donald yawned as Jesse walked into the kitchen to find his roommate pouring 2 mugs of coffee.

"Early? Dude its 12:45; I'm picking her up at 2:30" He explained, hoisting himself up onto the counter. Donald just shrugged and handed Jesse the hot beverage. "Thanks"

"So what's she like? Um...?"

"Beca" Jesse filled in, setting his coffee down beside him."Well she's not your average girl I guess; she's somewhat mysterious y'know, with all the dark makeup, ear piercings and even tattoos" Jesse couldn't wipe the small smile off his face at the thought of seeing Beca again, even though him and the girl were polar opposites, he wasn't gonna deny his attraction towards her.

"Sounds like you've got yourself a little badass there, Jess"

"Well she thinks she is" He smirked. "She may seem like that with her wittiness but I'm guessing she's just as sweet as the next girl"

"I know it's early, but, do you think she's the one?" Donald didn't fully understand the whole 'true love' or 'love at first sight' business but by the way Jesse talked about this girl; she obviously meant something to him.

"I dunno, man, I think so...she's...different" Jesse smiled down at his hands before noticing the time on his watch "I better go, it takes like an hour and a half to get to her house" He hopped down from the counter, taking a big gulp of his coffee, may as well get most of it since he's having to leave it behind.

"Jeez, how far did you drive that night?" Donald mumbled as Jesse left the room.

"A while!"

"I guess I'll see you when you get back!" Jesse slid his keys and phone in his pocket before opening the front door.

"Okay, bye!"Jesse called and pressed the button to summon the elevator.

* * *

As 2:20 came around, Jesse found himself standing outside Beca's apartment building, his finger hovering over the intercom, searching for Beca's apartment number. Miss R. Mitchell, 2/3. He pushed the button next to her name and waited for an answer.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, it's me, Jesse"

_"Okay, cool, I'll be down in a sec"_

"Awesome" As she hung up, Jesse walked back over to his car and leaned on the hood as he waited on her. Not long after, Beca emerged from her apartment building wearing her usual style, black skinny jeans, a black tank top with a dark coloured(in this case purple) button up shirt left undone and her black Dr Martens boots.

"I feel as though I am underdressed for this occasion...oh, and well done, you found your razor" Beca smirked as she walked towards Jesse, motioning to herself and then Jesse. "Cute tie, nerd" Beca hit Jesse's tie over his shoulder before walking around to the passenger's side of the car.

"Don't dis my tie Mitchell, you love it really" He straightened his tie and pressed the button on his keys to unlock the car but just as Beca reached for the handle of the door, he grabbed it first. "Allow me" Beca stood there, folding her arms across her chest, giving Jesse a 'Really?' look. Nevertheless after an eye roll, she climbed into the car followed by a mocking bow from Jesse.

"What? I have to be a gentleman towards my date!" Jesse defended once he had climbed into the car, inserting the key into the ignition.

"Whatever... so, where are we actually going on this "date"?" Beca asked, letting go of the hem of her shirt that she was fiddling with to ask the question using air quotes.

"Why must you use air quotes?" He chuckled, resting his hand on the back of Beca's seat so that he could easily turn his head around to make sure he reversed out safely. Beca shrugged.

"Well, the truth is, I'm trying to decide whether I actually like you or I'm just tolerating you, y'know paying you back for the asshole removal?" She smirked, raising an eyebrow as Jesse sat back in his seat, laughing at her comment.

"Well anyway for our date, I was thinking we could go grab a Tai take out, eat it on the hood of my car-"

"Classy" Before Jesse could finish his sentence, Beca slipped in a sarcastic comment at his explanation. Jesse shot her a playful side glare before continuing.

"As I was saying-"Once again before he could say another word, Beca stepped in.

"I don't like Thai" Beca said with a poker face.

"Oh yeah?" Jesse scoffed. "The empty cartons in your apartment tell me otherwise" Jesse challenged.

"Hey! No hating on the 'Lived in' look of my apartment!...Fine! I like Thai food, my favourite actually" She finally admitted. She sent him her signature smirk before reaching for the button for the radio.

_"And that was Avicii with Levels"_ Jesse reached forward and turned the volume dial up. "_Next up we're gonna review the newly released Romantic Musical 'Love Notes' starring, the up and rising star-" _Jesse instantly recognised the title of the movie as his most recent once and quickly changed the channel before his name was mentioned. He wasn't going to blow it now. Letting out a sigh of relief, Jesse refused to make eye contact with Beca. He could practically feel her eyes burning into the side of his head. _"Here's the 2002 single Hey Ma by Cam'ron featuring Juelz Santana"_ Jesse was thankful that another song started playing before Beca could question anything. He glanced to his right when he heard the soft humming coming from Beca, who was now holding her gaze out the window. Jesse smiled as the humming got louder then started singing, causing Beca to snap her head around and join in.

**Hey ma**

_What's up?_

**Let's slide**

_All right _

**All right**

**_And we gonna get it on tonight_**

**You smoke**

_I smoke_

**I drink**

_Me too_

**Well good**

**_Cause we gonna get high tonight_**

**Got drops**

_Got Coups_

**Got Trucks**

_Got jeeps_

**All right**

**_Cause we gonna take a ride tonight_**

**So ma**

_What's up?_

**Let's slide**

_All right_

**All right**

**_And we gonna get it on tonight_**

The two couldn't sing anymore due to the fact that they were almost crying with laughter. Once they had composed themselves, Jesse reached forward and turned the volume dial down a bit.

"That came out when I was 17, that was my jam!"

"Your jam?" Jesse stifled a laugh that was threatening to escape. "Wait 17? I was 15, you're 2 years older than me making you 27...87, 86, 85...Holy shit!"Jesse slammed on the brakes, causing the two of them to be thrown forward.

"Dude! What the fuck?! You're so lucky there are no cars on this road right now!" Beca exclaimed, looking into the rear-view mirror, making sure that there was no cars coming up behind them. Jesse couldn't help but snigger at her shocked expression. "Dude! Put your foot down!" Jesse jumped at the volume of her voice and instantly obeyed. "May I ask again? What the fuck?!"

"I um, ah, well I kinda freaked out because you were born the same year as my favourite movie came out, The Breakfast Club" He explained nervously, glancing to his right to find Beca giving him a "Seriously?" look.

"So you almost sent me through the windshield all because I was born in the same year as some movie?" She deadpanned.

"In my defence The Breakfast Club is one of the best movies ever made" Jesse stated proudly.

"Well it looks like the best things ever made were made in 1985" Beca smirked, motioning to herself.

"Your ego is way too big for you and it's not that hard to find something that's bigger than you I mean look you're like-I'm just digging myself a bigger hole here aren't I?" Jesse cringed, focusing back on the road.

"Yup" Beca folded her arms across her chest as she rose and eyebrow in Jesse's direction.

* * *

Jesse pulled the car up into an empty lot outside the Thai take out place. 'Nice Rice' had been Jesse's saviour. He had came across it one of the times he had travelled to the lake to clear his head. The owner Mr O. had instantly recognised him and the two had set up an arrangement to stop Jesse being stuck in a crowd of people every time he came to get food; he would just use the back door.

The tall brunette ran round the car and opened the passenger's side door.

"Seriously? I thought that was just a joke earlier with the whole grand opening the door gesture?" Beca scoffed.

"Miss Mitchell when it comes to manner, I regard the rules to being a gentleman in the highest!" He exclaimed dramatically, she simply laughed.

"Jeez, you sure you weren't an actor in a past life?" Jesse's eyes instantly widened and he tried to cover his reaction with a cough and clear his throat and with an awkward laugh. He lead the way round the back of the restaurant, the alley round the back was grimy and the only other thing in the alley with the two brunettes was several dirty dumpster lined up next to each other. Beca chuckled as she thought of a sarcastic comment perfect for their current situation.

"So I guess it's a dumpster diving dinner on the menu then Mr Swanson?" She flashed him a wicked smile. A smile that made him weak at the knees.

"Oh ha-ha Beca, I'm good friends with the owner, so we can miss the line" 'huh I guess he must have used to work here, either that or he eats a hell of a lot of take out, but I mean look at those abs there's no way!' Beca thought to herself as she continued to follow Jesse.

"So?" He spun around and gave her a questioning look.

"Wait, What? Sorry my mind elsewhere" Her head snapped up bump right into his.

"Ah-yeah probably thinking of another smart-ass comment to curb my ego" He gripped his head, his expression turning from pain to a smirk "Anyway, I was asking what you would like to eat?"

* * *

After receiving her order Jesse opened the back door and entered the kitchen, making his way past the several chefs and flames, dragging Beca behind him, holding on to her hand; trying to over think the fact they were in fact holding hands. They approached a small elderly man and Jesse tapped him on the shoulder.

"Ah, Mister Swanson, a pleasure as always!" The man, whom Beca assumed was the owner, said as he spun round.

"Thanks Mr O." He let go of Beca's hand in-order to shake his, Beca would be lying if she said she wasn't a little sad the fact they dropped hands. Jesse had a quick chat with man before ordering some food and sat down to wait.

"So you gonna tell me how you got in so good with the owner?" she nudged him lightly.

"What? Mr O? Yeah he's pretty cool. I was just having a bad night and I came across this place and he sat and talked to me, and now I just come to him for advice every time I'm in a bad way" He shrugged.

"It's good you have someone you can talk to Jesse, I'm glad" she smiled genuinely. "Mr O. Huh? Sounds like he'd be good in bed" Beca clapped her hand over her mouth as Jesse choked on thin air, sending himself into a coughing fit. "Oh my god" She groaned, hiding her face "I don't actually filter anything before I speak...I can't believe I actually said that" She slid her hands down her face and instantly started laughing at the sight of Jesse, who was literally shaking with laughter.

"Mister Swanson!"Mr O. Called. Beca bit her lip, stopping herself from saying anything else inappropriate.

"Don't" Jesse warned, pointing his finger at her as they both stood up to collect their order.

* * *

"Oh my god Jesse" Beca gushed as she saw the lake for the first time "It's so nice here" Jesse smiled as he looked over at her. Her hair hanging down in a way that made it look like it had taken hours to perfect, yet so natural at the same time. The way her eyes had lit up when she had caught sight of the lake, don't get too attached Jesse it's just a first date. The two of them moved onto the hood of the old car. Leaning their backs against the window and swinging their leg up in front of them and opened up the food containers. In between eating, the usual witty conversation flowed between the two. Even though it was still only autumn, the sky had turned dark quickly and the two had watched the sunset and were now lying under a blanket of stars, and Jesse had started to point out constellations.

"You see that star there?" He asked, pointing up at the sky with his finger.

"Yes Jesse, out of the trillions of stars above us I know exactly which one you are pointing at" She retorted in her usual sarcastic tone, he rolled his eyes playfully before turning back to the sky.

"Right okay so, look at the handle of the 'Big Dipper', okay?"

"What the fuck is the Big Dibber?"

"No, Dipper, right so you see that group of stars over there that make up the shape of a pot?" He glanced at her and chuckled at the way she stuck her tongue out when she concentrated.

"Yeah?" she nodded.

"Right go along two to the right"

"Uh-huh?"

"Up three"

"Yup"

"That's Ashton Kutcher's star" she smiled and look over at him, he looked at her and then back up.

"Ya know I can't decide what's weirder"

"hmm" Jesse hummed with a mouthful of food.

"The fact you knew what a Big Dipper was or that you knew exactly which star belonged to Ashton?"

"Yeah well my Dad used to take me out stargazing when I was a kid and the Ashton thing is only cause I'm a nerd" He smiled as he thought back to memories of him and his father lying on a rolled out blanket staring into the night. This didn't go unnoticed by Beca, she was happy that he was cool that she had accidentally brought up the topic of his dad.

When Beca finished her fried rice she put her nearly empty container to the side and ran a hand through her hair, letting out a breath, leaning back against the car window once more staring up at the sky.

"I just can't wait for a time where I can sit and count the stars, instead of counting every dollar for my rent money" Jesse sat upright putting his food down, wanting more than anything than to just wrap her up in his arms telling her that he could provide for her for the rest of her life. What the hell Jesse? This is just a first date. "Wow, that sounded way more cringy than I hoped" she blushed hiding her face in her hands.

"It was perfect" He whispered.

"Huh?" She asked, not catching what Jesse had said. Jesse cleared his throat, embarrassed of what he had just said so he swung his legs off the hood of the car and gathered the empty containers.

"Uh, come here, I wanna show you something" Jesse opened the car door, throwing the empty containers on the seat along with his hoodie because it was surprisingly warm for an October night. Beca climbed off the hood and met Jesse at the front of the car. "Follow me" Jesse smiled, holding his hand out to Beca, who gladly took it and allowed herself to be dragged towards the pier.

"Is this thing safe?" Beca asked uncertainly, staring at the old wooden pier before her that Jesse already happened to be at the end of.

"Beca, I've been coming here since I was a kid, I'm 99% sure that this thing is safe" He spun around to look at her so that his back was facing the water.

"Well what about the other 1%?" She challenged, narrowing her eyes.

"You're such a child" Jesse shook his head, walking back towards Beca with his hands held out towards her. That's all what the two seemed to have done all night, hold hands. Not that either of them were complaining. Beca took both of Jesse's hands and he walked backwards leading her onto the pier.

"I don't understand how this is going to help because if you fall-" Just as Beca had said that they had reached the end of the pier but since Jesse wasn't looking, he stepped too many times, sending him backwards into the water with a splash and luckily for Beca he was nice enough to let go of her hands before he fell. "-I fall too, but that theory just got proven wrong" Beca finished off her sentence just as Jesse resurfaced, shaking his head. Beca tried, she really did but she couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips.

"Go on, laugh it up" Jesse rolled, his eyes, running his hand through his soaking wet hair.

"The least I could do is help you up" Beca, yet still giggling, held her hand out to Jesse. Jesse swam closer to the edge and placed on hand on the surface of the pier and the other in Beca's hand. He put all of his weight on the hand on the pier but just as Beca pulled he pulled her towards him sending her tumbling into the water next to him. "You're such an asshole!" Jesse laughed, holding his hands up to hide his face from water that was being splashed at him.

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry that was a dick move!" Jesse held his arms in the air in surrender.

"Damn right! Now if I don't get out quickly, I'm gonna drown" Beca scowled, wiping away the hair that was stuck to her face.

"You can't swim?" Jesse scoffed, moving closer to her. Beca slapped his chest at his idiocy.

"Of course I can swim! If I couldn't swim I think I'd be down there rather than up here" She pointed downwards at the lake bed. "I'm talking about, my boots are filling up with water and that won't be good if I start to sink now would it?" Jesse bit his lip and shook his head.

"Of course not ma'am!" Jesse gave Beca a mock salute before clambering up onto the pier. "Wait maybe if I come back down" He slipped back into the water and swam behind Beca "And pushed you up" He suggested. Beca reluctantly agreed, placing her hands onto the surface. Jesse put his hands under the water and placed his hands on what he thought was her waist.

"Too high asshole!" Beca swung her foot backwards under the water but luckily for Jesse, just managed to dodge it.

"Sorry" Jesse mumbled, sliding his hands down.

"If I wasn't so cold and desperate to get out of here, you would've been slapped for how dangerously close your hands are to my ass"

"Too high! Too low! Do you actually have a waist!? Or is it just boobs and ass like right there?" He joked.

"Do you want out of here or slapped?" Beca challenged. "Just push me up" Jesse pushed her up, which wasn't hard because she weighed close to nothing but he was sure to be careful not to let his hands slip anywhere. Jesse closely followed Beca out of the water and instantly slipping his tie over his head and unbuttoning his shirt on the way to the car. Beca too had removed her over shirt, leaving her in only her tank top, freezing. Running her hands over her face, she glanced up and over the other side of the car was Jesse with no shirt on. He didn't have perfectly chiselled abs but they were wonderfully defined, her eyes landed on the trail of hair from the bottom of his belly button that led into the crotch of his jeans. 'Snap out of it Beca!' she inwardly cursed at herself and pushed all of her wet hair out of her face.

"Hey, come here" Jesse motioned with his finger and she obliged, walking around the front of the car to meet him at the driver's side. He opened the door, pulling out an extra shirt that he pulled over his head and his hoodie that he had thrown in there earlier. He held the hoodie in front of him and nodded towards Beca, indicating her to slip her arms in, which she did. He stepped forward and looked over her shoulder, moving his arms around her so that he could zip the hoodie up for her. Helping to get some heat back into her body, Jesse continued to stand behind Beca and rub his hands up and down her arms which sent shivers down her spine.

"Uh, we better get home, it's getting late" Although she didn't want to break contact, she wasn't lying, time was getting on and Beca wanted to get home and have a nice hot shower.

"Yeah sure, just let me get towels for the seats" He grabbed the towels from the trunk and placed them on the seats because he couldn't get his precious seats wet!

They pulled up outside Beca's apartment building and as the car came to a stop, Jesse awkwardly tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. They both knew what they wanted; they wanted to kiss each other. Their ages seemed to drop about 10 years at this point, it seemed like the awkward ending of a first date.

"Stacie?" Beca's eyes went wide when she spotted her best friend since high school standing outside the doors of her apartment building.

"Who?!" Jesse exclaimed, turning to face Beca so that he wouldn't make eye contact with whoever this Stacie girl was.

"Calm down dude, she's my friend not an axe murderer...Uh I better go, look I had a great time apart from well...this" she motioned down at her soaking wet jeans.

"Yeah, no problem" On one hand Jesse was sad to see Beca go but on the other hand he doesn't know this other girl, for all he knows this girl could be some crazed fan of his. "I'll call you!" Jesse called once Beca exited the car.

"Wait, Jesse your hoodie" she was ready to zip it down when Jesse shrugged it off.

"I'll pick it up another time" He said waving his hand.

"You sure?"

"Yup...I'll see you around Beca!"

"Same to you, Swanson!" Beca waved one last time, before walking towards her narrowed eyes best friend.

"Who was tha-wait why are you-"Stacie started but Beca cut her off as she unlocked the door.

"Why are _you_ at my doorstep?" Beca shot back.

"Because _somebody_ won't give me a key" Beca hit the elevator button and turned to her tall brunette friend as they waited.

"Why would I want to give _you_ a key?" She joked.

"What? Scared I'll come across your vibrator collection that you have due to your lack of a sex life?" Stacie retorted...quite successfully if she should say so herself.

"There's nothing wrong with my sex life-actually I just so happened to be on a date" Beca stated proudly as the two stepped into the elevator.

"Well he must have been sexy as hell because you're soaked!"

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed it, what was your favourite part? enjoying the secret jesse's keeping? the witty Jeca banter?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay nerds! But we're back!**

**I've updated my jaubrey story 'First Love Never Dies' so check that out!**

**Anyway enjoy this!**

* * *

**You're Who?**

"Stacie, I need to shower so just…don't break anything" Beca tossed her keys and phone on the couch after closing the door. She grimaced as she knelt down to take off her boots because she was soaked, like…everywhere and it was certainly _not_ pleasant.

"Cold shower?" Stacie joked as she made herself at home on the couch. Beca didn't say anything; instead she went up behind the couch and shook her wet hair over Stacie, who jumped up. "Dude!" She exclaimed, wiping her face. Beca walked away with a smug look on her face, feeling quite pleased with herself. As soon as she closed the bathroom door she began removing the soaking wet garments from her body, she was going to have to get Swanson back for this. Beca never liked losing a fight, she always had to win. She held her hand under the running water until she felt it start to go warm and she jumped in, sighing at the now warm water running over her body.

After her longer-than-usual 30 minute shower, Beca wrapped her hair in a towel and threw on fresh underwear.

"Short-stuff! You've got a text from your man!" Stacie yelled from the living room.

"You're on my phone?!" Beca yelled back, swinging the bathroom door open.

"You know if dudes knew we walked around in our underwear in front of each other, they'd be expecting us to run around the room giggling whilst hitting each other with pillows" Beca just raised an eyebrow at the taller brunette as she grabbed her phone out of her best friend's hand. The two women had been friends for years and were completely comfortable around each other so nothing really bothered the other. Beca unlocked her phone and read the text from Jesse.

**_From: Assassin J_**

**_'Sup weirdo?-hey that's actually a great contact name for you! Congratulations I now pronounce you 'The Weirdo'_**

Beca shook her head, laughing as she read over the text.

**_To: Assassin J_**

**_Wow, I didn't think there was a way for me to become less attracted to you but, congratulations you just managed it!_**

She sat back on the couch as she waited for a reply.

**_From: Assassin J_**

**_I called it! You, Miss Mitchell are attracted to me!_**

Beca connected her hand to her face. She literally just confessed her attraction to this nerd.

**_To: Assassin J_**

**_Actually, no, I'm just luring you in because I want to fuck you only for your body…_**

She struggled to type the message with a straight face and Stacie just raised an eyebrow at the shorter brunette.

**_From: Assassin J_**

**_O.O Well that escalated quickly…How insensitive of you Mitchell! *wags finger*_**

"Oh my god, he's such a weirdo" Beca groaned into her hand before laughing.

"What's he saying?-Oh I know, tell him you're in your underwear, he'll like that" Stacie laughed. Beca could only laugh at Stacie's comment before looking back at her phone.

**_To: Assassin J_**

**_Stacie told me to tell you that I'm talking to you whilst only in my underwear o_o_**

**_From: Assassin J_**

**_Oh well th-Now Rebecca, saying you want to fuck me is one thing but sexting me? We're going far too quickly in this relationship gurl *z-snap* Mmhm!_**

**_To: Assassin J_**

**_Okay nerd, lesson number uno, NEVER call me Rebecca, not even in text form and lesson number deux, don't worry you're not getting sex that easily_**

**_From: Assassin J_**

**_Uno is Spanish and deux is French…_**

**_To: Assassin J_**

**_Do I look like I give a fuck?_**

**_From: Assassin J_**

**_I can't see you…_**

Beca was always one to get frustrated easily and this nerd just waltzed into her life irritating her beyond belief.

**_To: Assassin J_**

**_What did you want anyway? And quit being an asshole_**

**_From: Assassin J_**

**_Oh yeah, I was wondering if you were doing anything tomorrow?_**

Beca's smile dropped, she had work tomorrow.

**_To: Assassin J_**

**_I kinda have work tomorrow, 2:30pm till 11pm_**

She could just imagine his expression.

**_From: Assassin J_**

**_Oh, what do you do again?_**

**_To: Assassin J_**

**_I'm a barmaid at the bar I met you at; you can come by tomorrow if you want?_**

She ran her hand down her face, why did she just ask that?

**_From: Assassin J_**

**_Sure!_**

**_To: Assassin J_**

**_I can feel the excitement radiating from my phone…Well then; I'll see you tomorrow I guess, night nerd_**

**_From: Assassin J_**

**_Goodnight weirdo!_**

"So?..." Stacie pushed.

"So…what?" Beca asked obliviously, setting her phone beside her.

"What did he say?" Stacie asked.

"Oh" Beca stood up and removed the towel from her hair "He's coming by the bar tomorrow while I'm working"

* * *

It was now 5:20pm and Beca was beyond bored, she hated when she got her long shift on a Saturday plus there was still no sign of Jesse. She had been listening to this drunken guy's problems, well not entirely "listening" because she managed to teach herself to shut teacher's off while in high school. All she managed was to keep saying "Yup" and "I feel you, dude" whilst fiddling with her nametag on her blouse, even though she had no clue what the guy was actually talking about. She scanned the bar, hoping that at least _somebody_ would come up and order drinks so that she'd be free from the guy that was talking a lot of shit.

Her face lit up when a familiar brunette walked into the bar with his baseball cap and sunglasses on which cause Beca to roll her eyes.

"Uh, tell her you love her and take her back" Beca said quickly to the man, hunched over the bar. She knew that what she said probably had nothing to do with the topic but she didn't care as she straightened up and moved along the bar a bit.

"Why hello there" Jesse smirked, jumping up onto a bar stool before removing his hat.

"Well that wasn't the creepiest greeting on earth" she smirked, pulling the cloth that was hanging down at her side, tucked into the side of her apron before wiping the bar in front of Jesse. "Well I'm meant to ask everyone this when they come up to the bar so…what would you like?" She asked, resting her arms on the bar in front of them.

"Maybe a kiss" He joked. Beca smirked and motioned with her finger for him to come forward, Jesse couldn't believe his luck. She removed his glasses and as they both leaned forward she dodged him and kissed his cheek instead.

"You never said where" She shrugged, standing up straight again.

"Damn it!"

"Anyways, what will it be, Mr "Bond"?"

"You remembered!" He beamed.

"Just remember I can't get you free drinks when I'm working"

"Oh well then, just give me a beer" She nodded. "What ya smuggling behind there, Mitchell?" He leaned over the bar and instantly burst out laughing as he was met by the sight of Beca, moving a small stool with her foot. She turned around and glared once it was in the right place. "You need a stool to reach the glasses?" He choked out; she flipped him off and stood on the stool, successfully grabbing the glass.

"Trust me, I've complained to my boss many times but he doesn't sympathize for petite women apparently" She sighed as she watched the beer fill up in the glass.

"Sizeism!" he exclaimed.

"Wow…" she laughed, placing the beer down in front of him. Jesse took a small sip of his beer before setting it back down. "Well that was masculine" She teased sarcastically "I can drink better than that"

"Okay, I'm sorry that my drinking techniques are not as heavy as yours!" he held his hands up in defense.

"Ey! Barmaid! Over here!" A mad stood at the other side of the bar and banged his fist on the bar and obnoxiously yelled at Beca, he was obviously drunk or highly stupid.

"He-"Jesse was ready to stand up but Beca waved him off.

"I can handle it" Beca walked over to the man, wiping her hands on her cloth before setting her hands down on the bar. "You want to show a woman a little respect or you're gonna have to leave"

"You…don't need respect, you're where you belong" he slurred. Oh, Beca was about to snap but she couldn't on duty.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave" Beca tried to keep herself composed despite wanting to flip out at his very sexist comment. The man flipped her off and before she knew it, Jesse was at his side.

"Do you have _any_ respect towards women? Or are you just a sexist pig?" Jesse snapped.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" the man slurred, standing up so he was face to face to Jesse.

"I think _you_ should be the one answering that" Beca didn't want Jesse also thrown out the bar so she called over the two men that were working with her that night.

"Joe! Danny! Can you two remove this sexist asshole?" she asked, the two men followed her finger and walked up to the drunken man.

"Sir, if you don't leave, we're going to have to remove you personally" Joe explained.

"We got it, Beca" Daniel assured, waving Beca away back with Jesse. They returned to their original spots and they watched the guy being removed by the other two men.

"You get a lot of that?" Jesse asked. "Assholes?"

"Most of the time but you know something? Whenever you're here-"She tried to explain but Jesse cut her off.

"I save the day!" He exclaimed, thrusting his fist in the air.

"No, well kinda-but that's not the point, what I'm saying is that there is always some creep or asshole harassing me here whenever you are"

"Fate wants me to "woo" you" He smirked, taking another sip of his beer.

"By doing what?" she chuckled.

"By saving your ass"

"Consider me "wooed" She deadpanned.

"I'm taking you out again" he stated, nope not even a question in the slightest.

"Really now?" she challenged. He took another drink and wiggled his eyebrows over the rim of his glass. "Well I think I need to know you more, what did you do growing up?" She asked.

"Well as a kid right up until I was 14, I played striker on my local soccer team" He started. Beca raised her eyebrows and nodded her head slowly in surprise.

"Wow Swanson, I didn't have you pegged as the "jock" she explained using air quotes.

"I was also that theatre kid, I starred in most of the school's productions growing up" he stated proudly.

"Aaand, you just blew the jock reputation" He narrowed his eyes at her. "So I'm guessing musicals, I've heard you sing, remember that time in the car? You're ain't that bad, Swanson" She nodded her head in approval which turned into an eye roll after receiving a smug smirk from him

* * *

Jesse had stayed at the bar for the entire time, talking to Beca, getting to know her more.

"Final orders!" Beca yelled out to everyone in the bar, she went back over to Jesse before people started making their way over. "Any last orders, nerd?" she asked, cleaning the rim of the glass that was in her hand. He thought for a minute before his eyes lit up.

"Actually yes, Miss Mitchell, another kiss would do fine…on the lips" He tapped his lips, smugly smirking to himself. She rolled her eyes, he was half joking half hoping that she would.

"Fine" She put her weight on her forearms as she leant forward on the bar; he met her halfway and pressed his lips against hers. It was over to quick, he found himself still leant over the bar with his eyes closed when he heard Beca giggle. "Aren't my lips" She kissed her finger tips before pressing them to his lips "just magical?" she whispered before bursting out laughing.

"Suddenly I don't like you" He joked, crossing his arms across his chest. On the inside though he was beaming, he got to kiss Beca, even though it only lasted a couple of seconds it still meant something to him.

* * *

**Hope you liked the witty banter and the little kiss at the end, tell us what you thought awesome nerds!**


End file.
